


swalla me

by flytothesKAI



Series: Black Rose [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: for once, kihyun wants to be reckless.mafia hyunwoo x undercover cop kihyun au.based on that ONE scene in middle of the night.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Black Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580992
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	swalla me

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase.
> 
> it's 5AM and here i am writing showki porn in one sitting yeay!
> 
> p/s: intense(?) sex scene so if that's not your thing please don't read.

kihyun was not a big fan of night clubs.

he tapped his fingers on the cold tabletop impatiently, eyes often lingered at the secluded corner in the room. hyunwoo's there. probably sweet-talk his way to claim the million dollar project he always wanted.

kihyun sighed. the elegant suit wrapped his body now felt so suffocating and annoying especially under the heat of the club. the loud bass and dirty music from the speaker made his ears thrummed and didn't help with his bad mood at all.

half an hour ago hyunwoo ensured him that he only got his eyes on him. for the first time he brought kihyun along for the meeting. kihyun thought hyunwoo would flaunt him to other mafia leaders and maybe he could do thorough investigation regarding the man's connection too.

but once they stepped inside the packed club hyunwoo ushered him to the bar and told him to wait before he went to the decided spot and did his illegal meeting.

he was inspector kihyun, tasked to investigate son hyunwoo, aka shownu, the leader of the most dangerous mafia in seoul. one thing led to another and he found himself in an unhealthy relationship with the very person he's supposed to arrest now.

he had to catch the criminal not catch some fucking feelings.

kihyun rolled his eyes. if hyunwoo didn't want to have fun with him then he might as well have fun on his own. he bet hyunwoo must be surrounded with pretty boys and girls right now. his imagination only got his blood boiling. he beckoned a bartender to serve him the strongest alcohol and downed the whole class at once. maybe this one time he could be reckless and forget about the mission.

the bartender was amused as he poured more and more beer in kihyun's glass. after the third round kihyun found himself loosened up. he didn't even realize how his feet dragged him to the dance floor and he found himself grinding between two muscular strangers.

"hey" he slurred with lopsided smirk. "i'm kihyun." he moved his hips against someone's crotch and gasped when strong hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer.

"alone?" the man asked in teasing tone. oh if only he knew he just messed up with hyunwoo's property.

kihyun ignored the question and proceeded to bring the man's hands to his chest. the flashing lights weren't enough for him to see their faces but it's not like kihyun cared enough. he just wanted to have fun tonight. and forgot about son fucking hyunwoo.

"what the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?" a dangerous growl from behind him made kihyun returned to his sense. he spun around and saw hyunwoo towering over him and the two nervous men.

"w- we just-" they tried to explain but hyunwoo shoved them with a push and landed a punch (or maybe two) on their faces. kihyun had half of the mind to run and hide but he knew hyunwoo would find him no matter what. he almost jumped out of shock when hyunwoo grabbed him by the arm and forced him to follow.

"fuck let me go." kihyun squirmed against the grip but to no avail he's not that strong against hyunwoo. "let me fucking go. shit you're making a scene." kihyun was roughly pushed to one of the vip room.

he hated to admit how he kinda turned on when hyunwoo locked the door.

"what the fucking fuck was that, kihyun." hyunwoo's voice was too calm that kihyun almost scared to breathe. he could sense the fury emitted from his boyfriend. "i was working hard to get the deal with that fucking old man while you go around being a fucking slut, whoring in the club." hyunwoo raised his voice.

hyunwoo's words just got kihyun more heated. he didn't know where he even got the courage to push hyunwoo on the chest while stare at the taller sharply. "fuck yes i like being a slut. it makes me happy and if that's a problem with you then I don't give a damn." he said with a rage. his scream echoed in the room. hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

kihyun had enough of being careful around hyunwoo. "I'm tired of you and your busy ass you can go back and settle your fucking business while I'll go find anyone who's free to fuck me!"

and that's when hyunwoo snapped.

hyunwoo's hand came up to grip kihyun's chin. kihyun tried to slap the hand away but hyunwoo was persistent. "you're so drunk now. you're fucking drunk, kihyun. you don't know what the hell you babbling now." hyunwoo whispered darkly. his eyes glinted in the dark.

kihyun knew it was the alcohol talking but honestly he's tired of hyunwoo. "get the fuck off me or else."

the next thing kihyun saw was a flash of movement and he found himself kissed by hyunwoo. he struggled to get away from the kiss but hyunwoo had his own way with his mouth to coax kihyun and the younger slowly melted against hyunwoo's lips.

"I'm so mad now. fuck im so mad at you, kihyun." hyunwoo said between the bruising kisses. he hugged kihyun's tiny waist and brought him closer. "you don't have the slightest idea how angry i am after that stunt you pulled." kihyun moaned and scrambled to unbuckle hyunwoo's pants.

"i need you oh god i need you" he panted shamelessly. kihyun took off his blazer and pants, leaving himself in the white undershirt and tight black briefs. his body jolted when hyunwoo grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed. his eyes were heavy when hyunwoo unzipped his pants and lowered them to his knees.

hyunwoo lifted kihyun's legs and placed them on his shoulders easily. he watched with amusement how kihyun shivered visibly. probably because of the cold air, probably because he knew what's going to happen.

"you need who now, baby" he gave a few pecks along kihyun's right calf. when his question was left unanswered hyunwoo lurched forward to take kihyun's head in his hands and kissed him roughly. they both groaned and hyunwoo only broke the heated kiss to take off kihyun's briefs and spread his legs apart.

"you know how much i hate it when you avoid my question, kihyun" hyunwoo slipped his hand inside the other's shirt and twisted the hard nipple. kihyun bucked his hips while gripping the bedsheet like his life depended on it. hyunwoo wet his fingers with his saliva and continued to toy with the hard nubs.

"oh hyunwoo, oh- OH FUCK" kihyun cried out in pleasure. his face contorted in pure bliss and his damp hair plastered on his sweaty forehead.

"i won't make love to you tonight, darling. i don't think you deserve it." hyunwoo coated his fingers with the lube he took out earlier and pushed two fingers in. kihyun let out the loudest scream at the sudden intrusion.

"you could've at least give me a fucking warning you absolute asshole" kihyun grunted between short breaths. hyunwoo flashed him the sickest grin. "you don't have my mercy now."

hyunwoo added the third finger and gave a few short thrusts. he didn't give kihyun enough time to adjust when he pushed his cock inside kihyun.

"SHIT" kihyun's back arched against the mattress and slumped back with a soft thud. the younger shut his eyes when he felt tears threatening to fall. hell no he won't give hyunwoo the satisfaction of watching him tearing apart.

hyunwoo leaned forward and grabbed both kihyun's wrists. "moan for me, kihyun. let me hear your pretty cry" hyunwoo spoke in broken syllables as he rolled his hips against kihyun.

although kihyun bit his lower lip enough to bleed he couldn't help but to gasp and hiss when the thrust got faster. he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it when he stared straight into hyunwoo's dark, lustful orbs. hyunwoo broke the eye contact to bury his face against kihyun's sweaty neck.

"you like it don't you," he mouthed against kihyun's skin, "being treated roughly with no respect, huh." hyunwoo thrusted with more strength this time, earning himself a wanton moan from kihyun.

"say-" he thrusted again "it-" and again "you like-" he pushed his hips so hard "that-" he did the same again "don't you?" he gave the last desperate strong stroke. kihyun almost out of breath at the action and he gasped for air as if getting choked.

"remember this kihyun" hyunwoo cradled kihyun's chin with one hand and forced the younger to look at him as he fucked him hard. "only i can see you like this. only i can make you like this. only me. you're mine, kihyun dammit"

kihyun didn't get the chance to retort back when his vision turned white and his whole body felt like getting electrocuted. he came all over himself like a pathetic bitch while hyunwoo reached climax and shot his load inside him.

"remember that." hyunwoo reminded him tiredly. he landed a kiss on kihyun's cheek and got off the bed, possibly to clean himself in the shower.

"fuck you." kihyun said under his breath. and laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @wonhopop
> 
> i need a good sleep and therapy


End file.
